This invention relates to a sealing cap for cylindrical parts and more particularly, for a bolt guide of a spot-type disc brake. The invention comprises an elastic (pleated) bellows one end portion of which is adapted to be secured at the periphery of a first cylindrical part and the other end portion of which is adapted to be secured at the periphery of a second cylindrical part. A rigid reinforcing and retaining member is provided at each of said end portions, with the reinforcing and retaining members being arranged on the same radius with at least part of their radial extension.
Such a sealing cap is described in German patent application P 33 26 482.1 wherein one of the rigid reinforcing and retaining members is designed as an angular ring, the one leg of which is arranged in press fit directly on the associated cylindrical part. If the surface of the cylindrical part is delicate, this surface many suffer damage when mounting and dismounting the reinforcing and retaining member. If, for example, the sealing cap is inserted at the guide bolt of a disc brake, the guide surface may be impaired particularly if it is coated with slide-varnish. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sealing cap which permits mounting and dismounting without impairing or damaging the cylindrical part and the guide surface thereof.